dinosaurkingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Monsters King Episode 30: Australian Scorpion
In Australia, a card capsule is kicked open by a kangaroo. The ground activates a large whip scorpion-like creature, which digs under the ground. Meanwhile, at Area Fifty-Something, Dr. Cockroach is watching Primeval again when the Dino Holders go off. He slides down the chute into his lab. When the others get there, Link asks his traditional “Where is it?” “Queensland, Australia.” They then transport. When they get there, they search around for the creature. Soon, they’re right on top of the signal. Susan spots a long snake-like thing sticking out of the ground. Very quietly, she reaches down and grabs it. She yanks, pulling the creature out of the ground and tossing it. It skids to a stop and screeches. “What is it?” “I saw it in the field guide and Primeval. The Christian Morphers called it Scorpius Silurianus, or the Silurian Scorpion. Susan!” Monster Slash! Burn them to a crisp, Thylacosmilus!” Thylaco’s summoning sequence plays. “Magma Blaster!” It’s a hit. It rams Thylaco. It then bites his neck and throws him. It hits with Sand Trap. Thylaco hits with Magma Blaster. “Heat Eruption!” Another hit. Thylaco hits with Magma Blaster. The Silurian Scorpion hits with Spike Arrows. It hits with Sand Trap. It hits with Spike Arrows. It hits with Sand Trap. It rams him. It hits with Spike Arrows. It hits with Sand Trap. It rams him. It begins to use Crystal Break. “Oh, no you don’t. Crimson Flame!” The attack overpowered the Silurian Scorpion’s, and sent it flying. It hits with Spike Arrows. It hits with Sand Trap. Thylaco hits with Heat Eruption. The Silurian Scorpion hits with Spike Arrows. Susan’s Dino Holder starts beeping. “Not good!” It whips Thylaco with its tail, defeating him. “Monster Slash! Burn them to a crisp, Ornitholinguasilex! I finally pronounced it!” A summoning sequence plays, showing a little chibi Bird moving up the dark red background. First one leg becomes an adult’s, then the other, then his wings, then his famous tongue. His eyes are last, before a fully adult Bird comes out and screeches. The Silurian Scorpion rams Bird. It hits with Sand Trap. Bird hits with Heat Eruption. The Silurian Scorpion rams Bird. It bites his neck and throws him. It hits with Spike Arrows. It hits with Sand Trap. It hits with Spike Arrows. It hits with Sand Trap. It rams Bird. It hits with Spike Arrows. It hits with Sand Trap. It rams Bird. It hits with Crystal Break. It rams Bird. It hits with Spike Arrows. It hits with Sand Trap. He hits with Heat Eruption. The Silurian Scorpion hits with Spike Arrows. Susan’s Dino Holder starts beeping. The Silurian Scorpion whips Bird across the face with its tail, defeating him. “Monster Slash! Burn them to a crisp, Eotyrannus!” A summoning sequence plays, showing a little chibi Evan moving up the dark red background. First one leg becomes an adult’s, then the other, then his tail, then his teeth. His eyes are last, before a fully adult Evan comes out and roars. The Silurian Scorpion rams him. It then bites his neck and throws him. It hits with Sand Trap. It hits with Spike Arrows. It rams Evan. It hits with Sand Trap. It hits with Spike Arrows. It hits with Sand Trap. It rams Evan. It hits with Spike Arrows. It hits with Sand Trap. Susan’s Dino Holder starts beeping. “Not good!” It whips him across the face with its tail. “I lost. Your turn, Link!” “Monster Slash! Wash them away, Future Shark!” A summoning sequence plays, showing a little chibi Tongue moving up the dark blue background. First one fin becomes an adult’s, then another, then his dorsal fin. His eyes are last, before a fully adult Tongue comes out and screeches. “Tragedy of the Sphere!” It’s a hit. Tongue repeats the Move. The Silurian Scorpion hits with Sand Trap. It hits with Spike Arrows. It hits with Sand Trap. It hits with Spike Arrows. It hits with Sand Trap. Tongue hits with Tragedy of the Sphere. The Silurian Scorpion hits with Spike Arrows. It hits with Sand Trap. Tongue hits with Tragedy of the Sphere. The Silurian Scorpion hits with Crystal Break. It hits with Spike Arrows. It hits with Sand Trap. It hits with Spike Arrows. Tongue hits with Tragedy of the Sphere. It fires a Sand Trap, but Tongue dodges and whips it across the face with his tongue, defeating it. Link picks up the cards and gives them to Dr.Cockroach, who names it Whippy. When he puts Whippy’s cards into the Dino Holder, Scuto is sent into storage. They then go home, where Dr. Cockroach determines Whippy to be a 17 on the Power Scale. A tally sequence. “Now we’ve got a Silurian Scorpion, so we’ve got a total of 28 creatures.” Current Team Tongue-25 Deinonychus Trio-18 Whippy-17 Thylaco-14 Anurognathus Dozen-13 Larry-12 Nathan-12 Bird-10 Armor-9 Badger-7 Evan-5 Iguano-3 Queen Red-2 Merman-2